


Lost the Chiming Ring of Keys to Everything

by spuffyduds



Category: due South
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Community: ds_snippets, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-27
Updated: 2010-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-06 17:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for ds_snippets for the prompt of chime.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Lost the Chiming Ring of Keys to Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ds_snippets for the prompt of chime.

After that whole weirdass pirate-ship thing, with the almost drowning, Ray feels really strange for a few days. Dizzy, almost stoned--_light_, like he might float off, feet dangling, into the sky. It's extra weird right before bed--he kicks his pants off and it's like there's something he can't quite hear. Every night he thinks "Wait, what, what?" and the thing he can't hear seems maybe really important and then he can't sleep.

At first he thinks he's got some polluted-lake brainflu, which, _thanks_, Fraser. And then about night four he catches on--his jeans hit the floor, _quietly_, and oh, it's his keys, that giant heavy ring of them he hasn't got anymore, that's somewhere under way more water than he wants to think about.

He hotwired the car when they got back to it ("Ray, how do you know--" "Do not speak." "Okay.") and had to pay for a new apartment key and car key because he couldn't find his spares.

He sleeps easy now he knows what's going on, and the next day he's thinking about it, walking with Fraser with just two keys in his pocket. Light and different and new, and--kind of good, somehow. Because six of those old keys were to places he lived with Stell, and the last one was to the place where she had to change the lock on him. Called him crying, so fucking sad, to tell him, because he couldn't, just couldn't stop letting himself in. Waiting for her to come home from work so he could say please Stell, please, one more time.

Ray's not much for change. But maybe it's good to say bye to _that_ weight, yeah. He bounces on his toes a little and feints a punch at Fraser's shoulder, trying out his new balance, and Fraser ducks and grins.

 

\--END--


End file.
